final inesperado yuruyuri
by itsmygreenday
Summary: un final inesperado en cada capitulo. la vida fue aburrida asta que llegue yo con mis fanfic esto sera el nuevo best seller ken foller esta acabado conmigo al lado. pasen y vean :v (algunos capitulos los escribi sin mirar)
1. final inesperado sakuxhima

estaban sakurako y himawari en el pasillo y dice sakurako:

-hima tienes algo en tus pechos

-el que?-dijo hima

-mi atencion-dijo saku

fin


	2. final inesperado enfermeria

ayano iba a la enfermeria porque tenia mal estomago. entra y ve a nishigaki sensei y le dice:

-sensei me siento mal

-pues sientese bien-dijo la sensei

ayano se curo milagrosamente por sentarse bien en una silla.

fin


	3. final inesperado yui chan

yui por la calle bailando y se encuentra con akari

-hola yui chan

-hola akari

caminaron tanto q llegaron a un parque

-yui chan estoy cansada vamos a sentarnos-dijo akari

-no porque me gusta el arroz con pollo-dijo yui

akari no se pudo sentar y siguierno caminando. akari se pregunto en el camino si a yui le gustaba el arroz con pollo o era mentira para no sentarse en el parque

-akari-dijo yui

-si?-dijo akari

-tambien me gusta el pollo con arroz

fin


	4. final inesperado rise

rise con nana haciendo experimentos secretos y el dia esta nublado

-parece que llovera-dice nana

-...

nadie escucho nada pero nana sabia q rise dijo de pensar en la lluvia le dieron ganas de ir al wc

rise fue al wc pero en la puerta vio un insecto y empezo a insultarle

-...!

el insecto no se enojo con ella porque no la oia

fin


	5. final inesperado confesion chinachan

chinatsu quiere decirle te quiero a yui senpai y ser su novia. se esconde en un pasillo y espra que aparezca

-yui senpai!

-chinatsu chan!-(yui lo dice por el susto)

chinatsu se le queda mirando fijamente yui no sabe si huir o escaparse

-yui senpai yo deseo ser su novia

yui se arrepiente de no huir o escaparse o hacerse la muerta.

-tu tambien deseas algo yui senpai?-dijo chinatsu

-te sere sincera si deseo algo con todas mis fuerzas

-que es?!

-el arroz con pollo

fin


	6. final inesperado kyoaya

ayano fue al club de entreenimiento a buscar a toshino kyoko para decirle te quiero mucho casate conmigo. llego y abrio la puerta

-toshino kyoko!

tuvo suerte pq kyoko estaba sola en el club, la primera vez que esta sola y era justo que ayano se le iba a confesar (amo las casualidades)

-debo decirte algo-dice ayano

-que?-dice kyoko

-quiero desnudarte a besos despacito-dice ayano

-no entiendo-dice kyoko

-firma en las paredes de tu laberinto...

-eh?

-y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito...-dice ayano cantando

-me dedicaste una cancion?-dice kyoko emosionada

-si-dice ayano

-sorry pero a mi me gusta lady gaga

-ay esto es un bad romance tengo poker face por tu reacsion chitose es una judas por darme consejo

fin

 **gracias a kyomori-sama por darme esta idea para mii final inesperado. si gustan pueden darme mas ideas para mas final inesperado sorpresivo :v**


	7. final inesperado akarin

akari iba por un rio nadando pero salio y comer cesped

una vaca estaba alli y se enojo porque se comia su cesped y no le dejaba nada para comer

-muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-dice la vaca

-mooooooooooooooooooooo-dice akari

la vaca se enojo mas y tiro a akari al rio. akari nado para escapar pero se asercaba a una catarata y nado mas fuerte y...

no hay final inesperado porque a nadie le importa lo que le paso a akari :v xD

fin


	8. final inesperado world

un dia una niño llmada yoya chan q amaba a ayano pro ayano ni sabe que ella existe y ayano tampoco existe o sea khe? :v

-soy la mejor y mas famosa mis fanses me aman y yo solo se aserle bullying a akarin jsjsjsjsjs-dice yoyo

iba bailando y se encontro con akari y yui

-no te veo jsjsjsjjss!-dice yoya

-yo a ti si jejejejeje-dice akari

-yo tmabien jejejejeje-dice yui

-porque se rien?-dice yoya

-yoya te gustan los fanfics?-dice yui

-me encanta pro ojala tiraran a akari de un balcon en lugar de mi amor platonico ayano me casare con ella y tendre hijos jsjsjsjsjsjs-dice yoyo

-jejejejejejejejejejejejejjeje-dice yui

yui agarro a yoya y la avento por un balcon como en el fic :v

fin


	9. final inesperado sensei

nishigaki sensei fue a la escuela a acer experiemntos socorro aiuda volaremos x los aires :'V

-probare estoooooo-dice sensei emosionada

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ok esto no fue inesperado todxs sabiamos que pasaria :v

fin


	10. final inesperado akachina

chinatsu queria practicar besus con akarin pro no la encontro. luego de eso se encontro a akarin en el wc y le dijo

-hola akari chan practicamos?-dijo china

-si quiero besarte-dijo akarin

:VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

fin


	11. final inesperado kyoyui

yui y kyoko estaban en el departamento de yuichan y kyoko queria que yui se le confiese

-yui confiesa que me amas no puedes ocultarlo-dijo kyoko

-no kyoko no te amo-dijo yui

-si me amas solo dilo-dijo kyoko

-no kyoko no te amoo-dijo yui

-si me amas y estas celosa porque ayano me ama tamvien-dijo kyoko

-esta bien pero solo lo confesare una ves-dijo yui

-dilo confiesate yui di lo que amas-dijo kyoko

-amo el arroz con pollo-dijo yui

fin


End file.
